This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NV INBRE Outreach Core is piloting a "Science Coaches" program in which middle school faculty members are supported to act as science coaches to mentor students preparing science fair projects. This program has been successful and will be the basis of a SEPA application that will be prepared as a collaboration between faculty members of TMCC and the NV INBRE. In March 2009, a delegation from a recently awarded SEPA in Fairbanks AK met with the NV Outreach Core Director and the INBRE Administrative Core to discuss their experience in designing, applying for, and implementing a SEPA. This visit was facilitated by the AK INBRE and was productive and greatly appreciated.